


Going down in flames

by PureFantasy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am socially awkward, I love carwheeler, I need to stop tagging, Ok im done now..., first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFantasy/pseuds/PureFantasy
Summary: A one shot about the fire from The Greatest ShowmanIdkFirst fic





	Going down in flames

Philip's pov  
I was greeting the crowds out as always when a protester from behind me called  
"Hey, ringmaster!"  
his voice made me shudder as I slowly turned around

" Gentlemen. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. " I said as calmly as I could. "This is our town son, we think you should leave. You, and your freaks, and your spooks." one of the protesters said as WD came down to see what all the noise was. "I will only ask once more." I said as I turned back to the men. " or what boy?? " one of them sneered as WD lurched towards him, and soon, everyone was fighting, and we had the disadvantage. Two against ten or so. WD and I were held against our will, and I was convinced that this was the end. Right as another fist came in contact with my eye, lettie and the others charged in. We were all fighting, I hadn't even noticed the smoke until the first flame burst through the wall....

Barnum's pov As I stepped out of the cramped train station, I had only one thing on my mind... Charity. I looked at the crowded streets as I heard the sweetest sound I had heard since a month. My two girls ran into my arms as I took in the sweet moment. "Oh girls you're growing so much, stop it!" I joked as Helen and Caroline giggled and went to grab my suitcase. I looked at charity as I embraced her in hugs and kisses, reminding her that I love her, and no one could take her from me. " you're home early! " she said. "Well, I just missed you." " that sounds an awful lot like Barnum Humbug to me! " Charity teased. The sounds of screaming and fire wagons came barreling down the road interrupting our little reunion. "FIRE!" one of the firemen shouted. "ITS COMING FROM THE CIRCUS!" another one yelled. that single phrase was enough to shatter my heart. "Girls, stay close!" I called as I ran towards the place many performers called home. What did Phillip do????

Phillips pov  
I had made several trips into the flaming circus to make sure that all performed got out safely.  
I had grabbed Lettie's arm to make my last trip when she started coughing up a storm from the smoke.  
I took off my ringmaster coat for her to shield her face with.  
The heat instantly started to burn my skin, but I didn't dare complain.  
"Everyone stay closel" I called as the last of the performed made it out in the cool outside air.  
"Phillip!"  
A familiar voice called...  
I turned to see P.T. He was back.  
"Phillip! Is everyone out? Is everyone ok?" He asked while shaking me roughly.  
I looked around at the shaken up circus troupe. "Uhh? Yea?"  
I felt like something was missing.  
"The animals! The animals!" P.T. Called.  
" we set them free what else could we do?! "O.Malley answered for him, putting his concerns to rest.  
Then it hit me...  
" WD! Where's anne!!? " I was freaking out. She was still in there  
"WHERE'S ANNE WHERE'S ANNE!!" I called again.

And without a second thought, I ran into the burning inferno...

 

Anne's pov  
I was backstage after our show get by off my wig and about half a pound of glitter when I smelled something burning. I walked out onto the balcony to see what it was and ideas greeted with a wall of flames. I was thankfully dressed,so I tried to find the quickest way out.  
With some running around, I discovered that both stairwells were blocked. And the ropes would be the only way down.

I made a leap of faith to grab the rope.  
I leaped off the balcony and thank God I made it. I lowered the rope down as fast as I could and bolted for the back exit.  
I ran to the front where the drowning noise of screams and sirens greeted me.

I bolted into my brothers arms. As he engaged me in a warm hug.  
"Phillip!"  
I heard Barnum scream as he looked at his circus.  
Then it hit me...  
How didn't i see him???? But now he could be dead looking for someone who isn't even there.I  
I let the heartwarming sobs take over my body as I melted into my brothers arms

Phillips pov  
I ran through the circus life a madman, pushing away gaming rubble to get up the stairs, running through walls of fire into the dressing rooms.  
She wasn't there  
What if she was gone?  
I kept searching.  
I jumped off the balcony, and completely missed the rope, landing with a thud in fallen bricks.  
My vision was starting to fade, and as I collapsed on the flames, the last thing I saw was the support beams coming to take me.  
Then all went black.

Barnum's pov  
My heart was racing a thousand miles a second.  
Phillip runs in...  
Anne runs from the side...  
The circus is burning...  
And what could I do?  
My family runs up, and their first look at the circus stops them in their tracks. I look at the fire I look at my family I turn towards the circus and I could already hear them protesting. "NO! DADDY! NO!" their sweet voices almost made me stop. But I had to save Phillip. I covered my face with my coat as I ran into the flames. The smoke made me choke up almost immediately. I heard a deep groaning noise from above me. The ceiling was caving in. I leaped to the side just as the building collapsed. When I opened my eyes. I was left in terror. My circus was gone. Through the flames, I saw a strange shadow draped over the bleachers. Phillip. I un buried him as best as I could, then pulled him out. I examined him as I carried him out of what used to be his home. My girls attacked me in hugs as I set my apprentice on the street. Phillip was carried away, and my family dragged me home.

Anne's pov I looked down at Phillip. This was all my fault. "Why did he go in" I had asked my brother. " for you" he had said. And now he was dying because of me.I "

I need to go with him"I told my brother.

" you need to come home"  
He said  
One more look at my face and he called a carrige to get us there.  
I stayed there til the day he woke. And I promised never to leave him again.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Meh  
> IDK where I went with this.  
> It was my first fic  
> Plz don't kill me


End file.
